


Genius

by Moonwanderer



Series: Science Bros Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protective Bruce, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018, Tags Are Hard, or love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Tony really likes to brag about how much of a genius he is.





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little something for the "Science Bros Week 2018" event.  
> Day 1: "Genius"  
> What can I say, late as ever, but here it is at least.
> 
> Can be read as friendship, bromance, or romance, as You wish.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"Tony! Could you spare a moment?"

The billionaire turned back from the doorway, and leaned against the frame. Natasha was trying to approach him, and the man hid his surprise under a friendly grin. It was unusual from the spy to start a conversation with him- except the professional occassions of course- and he was eager to know what will happen. Natasha was holding a bracelet-like device in her hands, looking at it with disgust.

"I got this useless shit from S.H.I.E.L.D. to „improve my attacks”, but something is clearly off. I wonder if you could..."

"With pleasure, my dear!" Tony said, and snatched it out of her hands with sparks of excitement in his eyes. "How did they dare to handle you a stuff so unworthy! Our Best deserves the best accessories! Leave it to the genius, I’ll let you know when it’s worthy of your hands!"

Natasha seemed stunned for a moment, then a faint but genuine smile appeared on her crimson lips.

"Thanks."

And without any further fuss, Tony retreated to his lab, and started to work on the unruly machine. It was five o’clock in the morning when Bruce decided to check on him, carefully balancing a tray with a sandwich and a cup of coffee on it.

His friend was the living equivalent of desperation, as he sat there, shoulders slumped, forehead resting in his palms, fingers entwined in his oil-greased hair. Dozens of papers scattered around him, the device amongst them.

"Hard night, huh?" Bruce said in a gentle, understanding tone, putting the tray in front of him. Tony let out a snort and grabbed the sandwich, taking a huge bite from it.

"You could not imagine!" He whined, pushing the object of his desperation away. "I’m a loser, an utter fool, a useless, loudmouthed, reckless idiot!"

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle as he patted his shoulder.

"Okay, it’s a thing everyone knows, but what is the problem?"

Tony gave him a nasty glare.

"Very funny... See? The plans are good. The design perfect. The disguise unique and subtle. And still this fucker just won’t work the way as I expected! Something is wrong and I can’t find what!"

He ate the rest of the food angrily, and when he looked back at Bruce again, his big, brown eyes were full of tears.

"I mean... Natasha is... she hardly ever asks me favours and...and I really want to help her, to keep her safe, and all, but..."

"Let me see!" Bruce said and quickly snatched the papers from the desk. Suddenly he smiled and pointed to one of the equations. "Tony, you did everything well. The thing is that, here, by accident you wrote „4” instead of „6” like previously. Therefore the result is wrong and the voltage is too much. Your design is perfect. It was just a silly little mistake."

Tony’s face shone up with joy and grabbed the papers again.

A couple of hours later he handed the improved device back to Natasha with a grin so wide.

"Here you are! Nice and dandy. The next time those losers give you „useful” things again, do not hesitate to come to the genius for a free check-up!"

And Bruce just turned away to hide his smile.

 

 

"So hear me out, this is the plan!" Tony said, loud and confident as always. "We will ask the Hulk to handle the problem."

Steve furrowed his brows in his iconic way of disapproval.

"Quit the joking, Stark, we’ve got a mission to accomplish here!"

"I’m not joking, Cap!" Tony shook his head, and threw an arm around his science partner’s shoulders. "There is this area equipped with large, dangerous devices, and a facility in the centre, full of evil scientists. I say if the Big Guy jumps down and starts smashing, it will create a diversion. Those guys in there are smart as hell, but they will totally shit themselves if the Jolly Green makes an appearance. And while they are busy panicking, we could sneak in and handle the situation. Admit it, it’s a brilliant idea!"

Steve remained unimpressed.

"The only flaw that this brilliant plan of yours has is how will we control the Hulk? Do I have to remind you that most of the equipment belongs to the S.H.I.E.L.D. and it wouldn’t be wise to damage them?"

"Oh come on, Cap, you know, that there is no way we can control the Hulk!" Tony replied, tightening his grip on his friend, sensing his nervousness.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath to keep his temper.

"Then how do you plan to stop him, you genius?"

"It’s obvious! I will ask him to stop."

Clint couldn’t help but chortle. Steve shot a nasty glare at him, but somehow his expression remained flat as his attention returned to the grinning billionaire.

"You will ask him" He repeated, voice suspiciously calm.

"Nicely" Tony added, and turned to his friend. "What do you think about it, Brucey?"

"I don’t like this idea too much" Bruce started, and Steve almost said „I told you!”, but he continued "but this seems to be the only way."

The Captain shook his head in defeat.

"All right, Doctor, let’s get started!"

And so the Hulk appeared and started to smash and everything went according to plan.

"Okay, we have this area now, it’s time to ask our Big Green Friend to retreat!" Clint said through the comm, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Watch me!" Tony replied, and flew to the place where the Hulk was happily smashing some tank-looking trucks.

Tony landed softly, and flipped up his faceplate.

"Hey there, Big Guy! Do you have a moment?"

The Hulk stopped, and quickly turned around, his vicious snarl morphing into a quiet huff as he saw his friend.

"Tony?"

"Yes, it’s just me. Playtime is over. You did great, Big Guy!"

The Hulk tilted his head to the side, listening intently.

"Over?"

"The mission went brilliant, thank to my idea and of course your ministrations. We should go home now. It’s over" As he was talking, he started to walk towards his big friend, and couldn’t miss the soft hissing sound coming from his comm. Poor Cap still was thinking that Hulk could hurt him!

"No smash?" Hulk asked, glancing almost sadly at the rumpled metal in his huge hand.

"No more smash for today" Tony nodded, and patted the large green arm. "Fury Papa out there, you know, the Dark Man, will be fury-ous if we play around with his precious stuff here."

"Hulk more furious!" The big man said.

"It’s true, but believe me, I don’t miss another grumpy session with the good ol’ Boss. Going home and watching a movie will be more fun!"

"Last smash?" Hulk asked, a faint glint of hope spreading across his raw features, as he pointed to the ruined truck in his hand. Tony considered the idea for a moment, then nodded again.

"One more round won’t hurt, will it?"

The Hulk let out a happy roar, then turned around and smashed the truck into a flat mess of metal with his large fists. After that he huffed in satisfaction, and he followed the puny billionaire toward the jet.

Tony’s grin couldn’t be wider as he mouthed to Steve: "Ge-ni-us!!!"

 

 

Thor saw red with rage, and he reached out to grab the annoying-billionaire-who-thinks-he-knows-everything-better by the neck, when he felt an iron-like grip on his arm.  
"I suggest you not" Bruce said, calm as ever, with just a tint of warning in his voice. Thor took a step back, shocked by his own actions and of Bruce’s.

"I am truly sorry, my friends, I don’t know what came upon me to act like that!" He said at last, hanging his head, and the previous moment a fierce warrior, now he looked like a kicked puppy.

"It’s okay, Thor. Though you should be more careful with your strength, we people are a little bit more fragile than you got used to" Bruce said, letting go the god’s arm from his band-like grip. "Tony has a special talent for pissing off others, anyway."

"Hey!" The said man protested. "That was mean, Brucey! I was just telling him that according to science, there are so many flaws in his theories of how the world, or, sorry, realms work, and even myself being a genius..."

"I suggest you to shut up for now, please!" The doctor said, and turned to the god. "He didn’t mean to offend you, he just can’t accept that there are things even he couldn’t understand yet."

Thor smiled at them, and placed one large hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

"No offense taken, my dear friends! I promise to be more careful with my temper! Would you like to talk about our science, Doctor?"

Bruce blushed a little, but returned the smile.

"I am eager to learn!

And with that they left Tony behind, much to the man’s chagrin.

 

 

"Yes, I also think that Stark would be a fine story for this evening!"

The two men stood nex to each other, a glass of fine champaign in hands, and they were discussing who would be their next target. They worked for some prestigeous but cruel magazines, writing embarassing colums about stars and celebrities. The gala was full of these types of people, but Tony Stark, the billionaire seemed to be the best choice, for there were no „good” stories about him for a long time now.

And here he was, alone at last, completely unaware of their plan. Just as they started to approach him, a man stepped beside Stark, placing a hand on the other’s arm. His gaze, however, turned towards them, directly at them, and they felt a cold shiver running up their spines.

"Is this... Oh my God, it’s Bruce Banner!" One of them whispered.

"The Bruce Banner!" The other said nervously. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The scientist made no attempt to drive them off, but his eyes held a look so dark, cold and menacing, the men felt fear crawling up in their throats. So let this story be damned, they will write about something else instead.

Bruce watched the men retreat, then his eyes lost the green flare, and when he looked at his friend, his gaze was soft and brown again.

"... So what I think now, is that this party was not a bad idea at all, I can show off our new invention!"

Bruce smiled at his friend, and gently squeezed his arm.

"It’s almost time for your speech."

"Ah, yes, and it will be just as brilliant as the invention itself! You don’t have to do anything else but lean back and enjoy the genius shine!"

Bruce chuckled, and let go of his friend.

"I will, Tony. I will!"

 

 

Tony never thought this is how he will die. Just an ordinary day, nothing special about it. Thursday. He would never have thought he will die on a Thursday. He was wearing casual clothes, and felt himself naked without the protection of his iron suit, but boy, was it late now!

The man stood just a couple of steps away, aiming a gun at his racing heart. He will shoot him now, and there is no time to take cover, to act... Assasinated. He will be assassinated. Just like rock stars or politicians, which he was neither.

And in just a blink of an eye Bruce stepped in front of him, between his stunned form and the threat, arms wide open, features in a snarl.

"Shoot!" He growled, deep and dark. "I dare you!"

After that everything was a blur. Tony felt lightheaded and may or may not passed out a little from a sudden wave of panic attack. When he came to himself, he was in his bed, with Bruce sitting on a chair beside him.

"Good morning, sunshine!" His friend smiled, and put his book aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Been worse" He murmured, and covered his eyes with his arm. "Man, that was embarassing!"

"Yes, showing signs of distress when you are about to be murdered is considered weakness all around the globe" Bruce sighed and shook his head. Tony let out a faint chuckle.

"But still..." He said, dropping his arm, but avoiding his friend’s gaze "What you did...I...thank you, Brucey!"

The doctor reached out and took his hand.

"No need to say thanks for. You are important to me. I would never let you get hurt."

"Important?"

"Number one, to be honest."

Finally, Tony looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, and his hands started to tremble.

"That means... You like me?"

And Bruce burst out in laughter, and said, squeezing his hand gently, a playful glint in his eyes:

"For a „genius”, it took you long enough to realize that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
